oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jetto Jetto no Mi
Jetto Jetto no Mi: Is a type that enables the user to create jet engines from anywhere on his body and shoot flames out of them making the user a Rocket Human. It was somehow eaten by Tiger D Alec when he was a child. Appearance The Jetto Jetto no Mi is a dim grey, apple shapped fruit with a stem sprouting out of the top, with swirling patterns all over it. Its over all apperance appears as an apple. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The fruits strength was demonstrated by Tiger D Alec as he used the rocket power to increase the power of his attacks as well as use it to easily dodge attacks. Alec also uses it for creative usages such as using its power to increase his speed to easily dodge attacks or use the fire it shoots out for offensive attacks. He is able to use the jet engines for deffensive purposes. Along with creating jet engines all over his body the fruit has also hardened his body. Making bullets and swords weilded by grunts shatter upon impact. This added ability increased his durability and also prevents the user from hurting himself from his own attacks. Weaknesses So far Alac has learned to use the fruit for close combat making him an easy target and has yet to use it for long range attacks. He is able to overpowered by someone who is a better fighter. For his ability of hardened skin its not impenitrable as many believe, although Alec can withstand bullets, swords and sometimes physical attacks. He can't be able to withstand a cannon ball or bigger without being injuried somehow. He is able to be cut by sword if used by a skilled swordsman and physical attacks can be powerful if facing a powerful opponet. This ability is useless when facing a Haki user much like any other Devil Fruits. Usage The powers of the fruit have been used by Alec in a variety of ways. These range from simply rocketing from one place to another in a rather reckless manner, to attacking an enemy with a barrage of fast and strong punches. He has also developed several peculiar methods of combat as time passed, adapting new forms by creating rocket engines all over his body. Of course Alec, being who he is, does not only use his ability for battle. When with his crew, or even when partying with others, Alec tends to use his rocket powers for fun and to cause joy and laughter for others, such as flying around the room recklessly and crashing into stuff and to use its power for dancing and use fireworks indoors. He sometimes uses the fire of his rocket powers to cook his food instead of making a fire himself. He also uses his powers for transportation purposes, a primary example being his Jet Jet Rocket which fire himself like a rocket at incredible speed towards his target, which helps him travel great distances quickly. He also uses it to power slow moving vehicles so they can travel faster then they were made to. History Its unknown about the Fruits true histroy but it was originally found in the by an unknown group of pirates. It was somehow brought to the South Blue in Savor Island and was eating by Tiger D Alec. Techniques The known normal Devil Fruit based attacks so far that are named after guns, rockets and various other artillery, that Alec has used, are as follows: *'Jet Jet Bullet: ' *'Jet Jet Barrage: ' *'Jet Jet Rocket: ' *'Jet Jet Top: ' *'Jet Jet Booster: ' * Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits